Narcisse Noir
by Noir-Alvarez
Summary: Narcisse Noir… I don't know a thing, It's just the day of a boy's first love. Warning inside. Based from it's video with same title, interest? RnR Please? CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Narcisse Noir**

**By: Noir**

**Cast**: Arthur x Kiku x Alfred

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia is made by Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

**Warning**: Mengandung unsur YAOI dan sedikit LEMON. Don't mind to read it? Just click 'back' ^^

* * *

**(A/N)**: Before read this fic, Noir mau minta maaf dulu buat minna-sama yang udah baca fic Noir yang sebelumnya, tapi Noir hapus. Soalnya banyak Typo+Noir masih labil Mau di buat English apa Indonesian^^" Gomenansai, terutama Riikaagi-san (bener gak?) sama Nesia-san.

Juga untuk Minna-sama yang baca fic noir '(Bingung Judulnya Apa?)', Noir juga hapus. Bikin fic parody lumayan susah ya? ^^"

Jadi Noir kembali ke jalan Noir yang 'lurus' *ditimpukin*. Kalau masalah Lemon, mungkin di chapter ini dan selanjutnya belum ada. Ditunggu saja ya^^

Noir langsung post 5 chapter lho!^^

* * *

**Summary**: Narcisse Noir… I don't know a thing, It's just the day of a boy's first love.

Arthur yang lembut dan tampan, Kiku yang baik hati dan berwajah manis, serta Alfred yang selalu bersembunyi dengan wajah menahan tangis. Dapatkah cintanya tersampaikan?

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Birthday Greeting is Never Heard**

**Alfred's POV.**

Aku menghela napas. Aku masih ingat persis kejadian penyebab aku bisa membenci kakakku sendiri.

**Flashback…**

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Lebih tepatnya mengejar sebuah kupu-kupu hingga ke taman. Kupu-kupu itu memiliki sayap hitam dengan corak putih dan biru. Besarnya sekitar dua telapak tanganku. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga ujung tembok pembatas taman dengan dunia luar. Jujur, saat melihat tembok itu, rasa penasaranku beralih dengan cepat. Seperti apa dunia di luar sana?

"Alfred…!" Itu suara kakak memanggil. Aku langsung menoleh dan menjauhi tembok segera.

"Kakak!" Aku menyahut. Kak Arthur tersenyum lalu menghampiriku. Kakakku itu sangat tampan, aku memang mengakuinya. Dengan alis tebal dan mata berwarna hijau seperti emerald. Ia juga gagah dan lembut, aku sangat menyayangi kakakku. Tapi entah kenapa, saat melihatnya, mulanya aku seperti melihat seorang pria asing.

"Pasti habis main-main sampai ujung ya? Kau pasti nekat memanjat pohon demi melihat ada hal apa saja diluar sana. Benar?" Tanya kakak sedikit menggodaku. Aku menggembungkan pipi lalu menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Aku tadi mengejar kupu-kupu! Saat sampai tembok, kakak memanggil, aku langsung kesini, deh!" Aku menuai protes ala anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Sementara Kak Arthur hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam! Ibu ingin berbicara tentang pesta ulang tahunmu yang keenam nanti. Sini kakak gendong!" Aku mengangguk antusias. Bagaimana aku mau menolak? Digendong kakakku di atas bahunya, lembut, aku bisa mencium wangi shampo yang dipakai kakak. Yang terkadang aku ikut memakainya sedikit.

"Kakak pasti hadir 'kan?" Tanyaku memastikan. Awalnya kakak diam saja, setelah ku colek pipinya sedikit, ia baru menoleh, lalu tersenyum gugup.

"Ya, kita lihat keadaan nanti ya."

Setiap kutanya perihal perayaan, kakak pasti selalu menjawab begitu. Dihatiku, terbesit sedikit rasa kekecewaan.

**[[NN]]**

Akhirnya hari dimana aku merayakan hari ulang tahunku tiba. Ibu mengundang banyak sekali orang. Mulai dari saudara-saudara kami sampai orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Ibu tertawa sepanjang hari, aku senang. Karena biasanya Ibu hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menepuk kepalaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan beliau, yang kutahu saat itu beliau pasti sedang bersedih. Dan beliau selalu bersedih.

Sementara itu, ada satu hal yang kupertanyakan. Kemana Kak Arthur? Sedari tadi pagi ia tidak kelihatan. Padahal biasanya ia sedang menjalankan Early Morning Tea di paviliun utara. Tapi tadi saat aku kesana, paviliun itu kosong. Tidak ada aroma Jasmine Tea kesukaan kakak. Sekarang, pestaku sudah sampai acara utama, yaitu peniupan lilin dan pemotongan kue. Dan Kak Arthur belum terlihat juga.

"Ibu, Kak Arthur kemana?" Tanyaku pada Ibu yang sedang menyiapkan pemantik. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ibu berubah. Seperti ingin menangis. Aku buru-buru mengusap pipi Ibuku.

"Ibu jangan sedih, Al Cuma bertanya, kok." Bisikku. Bola mata Ibu membulat sambil menatapku. Lalu beliau tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah lilin dinyalakan, aku langsung membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin itu.

'_Semoga Kak Arthur ada disini, dan menemaniku setiap saat tanpa harus pergi kemana-mana lagi!_' Benar-benar permohonan egois seorang anak kecil.

Pesta ulang tahunku pun telah berakhir. Dan Kak Arthur masih belum terlihat. Rasa kecewaku mulai berubah menjadi kekesalan. Lalu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Beberapa tamu undangan yang masih ada menatapku heran. Begitu pula dengan Ibuku yang panik dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Alfred!? Kau kenapa sayang? Ada yang sakit? Ada yang salah? Kita buka kado saja yuk!" Ajak Ibuku. Namun aku menggeleng sambil menepis tangan beliau, dan malah tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Gak mau…! Hiks…gak mau kalau gak ada Kak Arthur! Huwaaa!" Air mataku makin mengucur deras. Aku berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kak Arthur, sementara Ibu berusaha menenangkanku yang terus memberontak.

"Kak Arthur sedang pergi bertugas! Ia pergi untuk melindungimu lho! Jadi kita main saja yuk, Al harusnya berdo'a semoga Kak Arthur bisa pulang kerumah dengan cepat dan selamat." Ujar Ibuku, yang terdengar seperti cicitan kebohongan. Aku tahu sebenarnya Ibu justru lebih khawatir dengan apa yang beliau ucapkan. Aku tahu Kak Arthur pergi hanya untuk menorehkan luka keluarga. Ia tak melindungiku!

"Aku benci! Benci Kak Arthur! Mati saja!" Dan aku pun berlari sampai kamarku tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Ibu untuk tetap tinggal.

**[[NN]]**

"Dia menangis terus dari siang tadi. Sampai sekarang pun ia belum mau keluar kamar. Ia juga belum makan apapun." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Ibu di depan pintu kamarku. Aku langsung merapatkan selimutku.

"Ini semua salahku." Ujar seseorang lagi. Suara itu!? Aku langsung menyibakkan selimut, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas. Itu suara Kak Arthur!

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti dia malah jadi tidak mandiri." Ibu tiba-tiba membuka grendel pintu. Aku langsung menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut dan menghadap sisi berlawanan.

"Ya, aku tahu, Bu. Tapi sebagai kakaknya, rasanya aku tidak punya waktu luang untuknya. Menemaninya bermain saja jarang sekali." Suara Kak Arthur makin mendekat. Lalu aku merasakan seseorang menduduki kasurku. Pasti Kak Arthur.

"Kalau begitu, pastikan ia turun untuk makan malam." Suara Ibu menjauh dan terdengar suara pintu kamarku ditutup.

Sunyi. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terdengar dari Kak Arthur. Ia masih saja diam. Dan aku mulai tak sabaran. Kalau mau minta maaf langsung saja, Kak!

"Al…kita makan yuk?" Ajak Kak Arthur sambil menyentuh bahuku yang dibalut selimut. Aku tidak bergeming, aku menunggu ucapan 'itu' keluar dari mulut kakak.

"Al? Kakak pulang lho! Malam ini Anna sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ada Burger juga lho!" Kakak masih saja membujukku. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar isakan yang tak lain adalah isakan-ku sendiri.

"Al…?"

"Pergi kak!" Aku langsung menyibakan selimut dan terduduk sigap. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kak Arthur. Mata Emeraldnya meredup. Senyumnya memudar. Wajahnya yang lembut seakan tak kukenali lagi. Sering sekali ia meninggalkanku dan membuatku lupa akan wajahnya yang dulu kupuja.

"Kata Ibu kau belum makan, jadi kakak…"

"Apa perduli kakak!? Padahal…padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Padahal aku sangat berharap kakak ada untuk menemaniku meniup lilin dan memotong kue! Kalau kakak tidak bisa menemaniku bermain, aku masih memaklumi. Tapi ini hari ulang tahunku! Dan kakak tidak pernah hadir dalam pestaku sejak ulang tahunku yang ke empat!" Aku terus berbicara. Entah dari mana kudapatkan kata-kata ini. Sementara Kak Arthur hanya memandangku kaget.

"Al, kakak tahu…Kakak minta maaf. Maaf sekali!" Kak Arthur memohon sambil mencoba memegang kepalaku. Namun aku menepisnya kuat-kuat. Air mataku kembali mengucur.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar! Kakak sudah berulang kali minta maaf dan bodohnya aku selalu memaafkan kakak! Tapi kali ini aku ingin mendengar '_itu_' dari kakak! Padahal aku ingin kakak menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan hal itu padaku!" Aku kembali menghujam Kak Arthur dengan kata-kata ketusku.

"Mengucapkan hal '_itu_', maksudnya…"

"Selamat ulang tahun! Aku menyayangimu! Mulai sekarang kakak akan menemanimu!" Aku berseru sekencang-kencangnya sambil kembali menyembunyikan diriku dibalik selimut. "Sekarang pergi! Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi! Aku benci kakak!"

* * *

**Arthur's POV.**

"Sekarang pergi! Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi! Aku benci kakak!" Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti cambukan bagiku. Bagaimana bisa, adikku yang manis itu sampai seperti ini…gara-gara seorang kakak yang gagal dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri? Ya, aku berbohong kalau aku ingin melindungi Alfred. Toh, dia akan tumbuh besar dan melindungi dirinya sendiri bukan?

Tapi, sepertinya caraku salah. Ternyata keegoisanku lebih besar daripada keegoisan seorang anak kecil. Aku selama ini haus akan popularitas dan kejayaan, tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang-orang disekitarku. Bahkan adikku sendiri.

"Kenapa kakak masih disini!? Keluar! Aku tidak mau makan!" Alfred lagi-lagi mengusirku. Aku menunduk, menahan air mata.

"Alfred, selamat ulang tahun. Dan, maafkan kakak, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kakak hanya ingin kau tumbuh, tanpa seorang kakak yang gagal disisimu." Aku berbisik tertahan, lalu meninggalkan kamar Alfred. Aku tahu kalau sekarang hubungan diantara kami makin menjauh. Dan mungkin takkan bisa kugapai kembali.

**End of Flashback**…

* * *

**Alfred's POV.**

Aku kembali menghela napas. Sudah seharian ini aku terduduk di tepi kolam sambil memandangi pantulan diriku di air. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat susu, yang dengan kejinya memutuskan hubungan dengan kakak sendiri. Tunggu, bukan aku yang keji, tapi kakakku! Bahkan hari inipun ia tidak ada dirumah.

Aku menghela napas lagi, tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapapuluh kali. Saat aku kembali menatap bayanganku, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat bayangan Kak Arthur di sampingku. Tersenyum lembut. Dengan mata emerald yang menyala. Aku menoleh, dan memang ada Kak Arthur disitu. Aku langsung berpaling lagi.

"Al, kakak ingin pamit padamu. Mungkin kakak tidak ada dirumah hingga bulan depan." Ujar Kakak.

"Bukan urusanku! Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja sana!" Aku justru menanggapinya dengan kata-kata ketus lagi. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lelah terus menerus ketus pada kakakku. Aku ingin kembali ke pelukannya dan digendong di punggunggnya yang lembut. Aku ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal di luar tembok taman. Namun, setiap aku memandang wajah kakakku, perasaan itu hangus seketika.

"…Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Jaga kesehatan ya!" Pamit Kak Arthur sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, lalu mengusapnya pelan. Aku diam saja, lalu kakak menarik tangannya dari kepalaku. Saat langkah kakinya sudah tak terdengar lagi, air mataku turun dengan deras tanpa bisa dihentikan.

* * *

**TBC**.

**[Pojok Dunia N-A]**

**Noir: **"Yey! Langsung post 5 chapter!"

**Alvarez: **"Minna-san, hati-hati! Ini adalah bentuk suap dari Noir karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini untuk sebulan kedepan!"

**Noir: **"Ikh, Alva! Kan kita ujian! UJIAN!"

**Alvarez: **"Ya tapi aku gak ngasih suap tuh…"

**Noir: **"Siapa yang bilang ini suap, hah!?"

**Alvarez: **"Sengaja kan? Biar Minna-san gak ehemcerewetehem minta kamu buat update fic ini, makanya kamu langsung post 5 chapter dan masukin pojok kita yang sebenernya di angkot kan!?"

**Noir: **"Aaalvaaaaa!" (Pemberitahuan, Noir&Alva kalau naik angkot selalu nyari yang pojoknya kosong, supaya ngobrolnya enak+bikin dunia otaku berdua w)


	2. Chapter 2

**Narcisse Noir**

**By: Noir**

**Cast: **Arthur x Kiku x Alfred

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is made by Hidekaz Himaruya-san

**Warning: **Mengandung unsur YAOI dan LEMON. Don't mind to read it? Just click 'back' ^^

* * *

**Summary: **Narcisse Noir…I don't know a thing, It's just the day of a boy's first love.

Arthur yang lembut dan tampan, Kiku yang baik hati dan berwajah manis, serta Alfred yang selau bersembunyi dengan wajah menahan tangis. Dapatkah cintanya tersampaikan?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Auntumn**

**Normal POV.**

Pagi itu seperti pagi biasanya di musim gugur. Daun-daun dari pohon-pohon maple di mansion tempat kedua kakak beradik itu tinggal sedang giat-giatnya menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Suasana taman yang terletak di bagian timur mansion itu kental sekali akan musim gugurnya. Dengan labu-labu berbentuk Jack O Lantern yang didalamnya dimasukan alat penerang, sehingga pada malam hari terasa seperti di taman hantu. Lalu semak-semak yang berwarna kemerahan dan daun-daun yang jatuh sengaja dibiarkan menutupi jalan.

Sementara di bagian utara, paviliun Arthur, begitulah seluruh penghuni mansion menyebutnya. Paviliun itu sama meriahnya dengan taman. Labu-labu penerang dan kelelawar buatan menghiasi setiap sudut paviliun. Taplak meja robek-robek pun sengaja dipakai. Dan yang sedang duduk di kursi paviliun itu, adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun berambut cokelat susu. Anak laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk dalam diam. Shalimar Tea* miliknya yang tadi mengepul, kini mendingin.

"Makanya aku tidak pernah suka Jasmine Tea…" Gumamnya sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu diketahui bernama Alfred F. Jones. Putra kedua keluarga Jones. Ia memiliki seorang kakak, yang tidak dianggapnya lagi. Arthur Kirkland, seorang personifikasi negara Inggris yang berhasil dalam setiap strategi perang yang ia buat. Sempat Alfred bertanya, kenapa marga Kakaknya berbeda dengan ia. Dan kini ia sudah punya jawabannya.

"Aku dan dia sama sekali berbeda. Darah kami beda." Alfred kembali menggumam. Lalu menghela napas berat. Meskipun usianya masih amat muda, kepintarannya sudah terkenal hingga seluruh kota, yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ketahui.

"Ibu terlalu protektif terhadapku. Bisa saja aku lebih baik darinya. Pokoknya tujuh tahun lagi aku harus berhasil membujuk Ibu agar dibolehkan wajib militer." Ini sudah gumamannya yang ke tujuh kali. Sebulan yang lalu, sejak ditinggal Arthur bertugas, Alfred lebih sering menghabiskan Early Morning Tea ataupun Afternoon Tea-nya di paviliun ini. Padahal sewaktu kecil, ia lebih suka duduk di bangku taman. Tapi bukan berarti ia telah menerima kembali kakaknya.

"Tuan muda Alfred, Anda dicari oleh Nyonya besar." Ujar Anna, pelayan sekaligus pengasuh Alfred. Meskipun kini Anna sudah jarang mengurusi Alfred.

"Ya, kau duluan saja." Setelah diperintah, Anna permisi lalu kembali membiarkan Alfred sendirian. Ia menghela napas lagi. Pasti soal kakaknya yang akan pulang minggu depan. Dengan langkah berat, Alfred meninggalkan paviliun dengan Shalimar Tea yang belum diminum sama sekali.

* * *

Sesampainya diruang tengah, Alfred langsung mengambil duduk di sofa panjang. Ibunya yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Bagaimana Afternoon Tea-mu?" Tanya Sang Ibu basa-basi. Alfred hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah tahu untuk apa Ibu panggil kesini, bukan?" Sang Ibu kembali bertanya. Lagi-lagi Alfred mengangguk.

"Untuk membahas kepulangan '_dia_' kan?" Tanya Alfred memastikan

"Al…sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini? Apakah kau tidak bisa memaafkannya?" Ibu kini bertanya lelah.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak." Jawab Alfred enteng.

"Al, tahu tidak? Tiap malam setelah kau tidur, ia selalu diam-diam menyusup ke kamarmu dan merapihkan buku-buku yang habis kau baca dan mematikan lampu jika kau lupa, atau hanya sekedar memastikan kau sudah tidur."

"Kalau begitu lain kali akan kukunci pintunya."

"Dia juga sering menyempatkan diri untuk melihat buku-buku belajarmu dan mengisi jawaban-jawaban yang tak bisa kau isi semampunya."

"Pantas saja bukuku penuh, kukira hantu yang mengisinya."

"Kadang ia juga memaksa untuk menggantikan Anna menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Itu adalah roti panggang terpahit yang pernah kurasakan."

"Kok komentarmu seperti itu sih!? Padahal ia sudah berusaha meluangkan waktu. Ini sudah terjadi sejak ulang tahunmu yang ke enam lho!" Sang Ibu bercerita dengan antusias, sementara Alfred hanya mendengarkan dengan bosan. Tak perlu diceritakan, ia sudah tahu kalau Arthur selalu begitu. Cari mukalah, mengalih perhatianlah, segala macam pikiran negatif sudah terlanjur Alfred buat di pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku berkata sesuai kenyataan, Bu!" Alfred akhirnya berkomentar dengan ketus. Saat Sang Ibu ingin berkata lagi, Alfred memandang beliau dengan tatapan terdingin yang pernah ia buat. Sang Ibu pun tidak jadi berkata-kata.

Sebenarnya, di dalam hati Alfred, terbesit sedikit kekecewaan dan rasa kesal pada kedua orang tuanya, terutama Ayahnya. Ia beranggapan mereka terlalu mendiskriminasi dirinya dan Arthur. Apalagi Ayahnya, selalu membanggakan Arthur dan tak segan-segan membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Kakaknya itu dihadapan rekan-rekan kerja beliau. Sayangnya, Ayahnya telah tiada semenjak usianya menginjak empat tahun.

"Begini, minggu depan Kakakmu pulang dari Jepang, sementara Ibu harus menghadiri acara diluar kota, mungkin selama tiga hari. Jadi, bisakah kau menyambut Kakakmu dengan manis? Tidak dengan wajah masam seperti itu." Pinta Sang Ibu. Alfred yang mendengarnya kontan tidak terima. Apalagi harus berperilaku manis pada kakaknya.

"Untuk apa disambut. Ini kan hanya kepulangan biasa. Ia pasti habis mencoba berkompromi dengan Jepang 'kan? Aku juga bisa! Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan mendatangi Italia!" Alfred berkata penuh percaya diri. *Feliciano langsung bersin-bersin*

"Hahahaha! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk itu, Al! Contohlah kakakmu." Lagi-lagi Sang Ibu mencoba membandingkannya dengan Arthur. Alfred langsung berdiri dari sofa.

"Arthur terus, Arthur terus! Aku berbeda dengannya, Bu! Untuk apa aku mencontohnya? Dia hanya pembual jahat yang suka melukai perasaan orang!" Alfred memprotes habis-habisan kata-kata Sang Ibu, dan itu justru membuat beliau naik pitam, lalu membentak Alfred.

"Alfred! Jaga ucapanmu! Apakah kau tak sadar, justru kaulah yang melukai perasaannya!" Sang Ibu ikut bangkit dari sofa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah merasa melukainya! Sudah, aku capek!" Alfred lalu menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci, ia merosot dibelakang pintu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kak Arthur…!"

* * *

**Arthur's POV.**

**Seminggu kemudian…**

"Ini negaramu? Indah sekali!" Ujar Kiku antusias, sementara aku hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Ya, meskipun masih satu rumpun dengan Amerika." Ujarku sambil ikut melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan jika mereka ingin memisahkan diri dengan cara baik-baik." Tambahnya. Aku dan dia tertawa. Dia memang pria yang asyik untuk diajak mengobrol.

Namanya Kiku Honda, personifikasi negara Jepang. Kami bertemu saat hari kelima ku tiba di Jepang, saat itu kami bertemu di kedai ramen. Penampilannya jika tidak sedang mengenakan seragam bertugas beda sekali. Jadi awalnya kukira dia cuma rakyat biasa yang ikut-ikutan mencampuri obrolanku dengan temanku tentang perjanjian gencatan senjata. Bisa dibilang, pertengkaran kecil membawa kami menjadi teman dekat hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan.

"Oh ya, kau tinggal dengan keluarga jendral dari Amerika, iya kan?" Tanya Kiku memastikan. Aku mengangguk, dan pikiranku melayang pada Alfred. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?

"Arthur? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Pertanyaan Kiku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku bertanya lho! Kalau tidak salah kau itu anak angkat bukan? Kau memiliki seorang adik ya?"

"Ah…iya. Tapi, hubunganku dengan adikku buruk. Semenjak aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar yang takkan pernah dimaafkannya." Jawabku lirih. Jujur, aku sedikit menyesal kenapa aku sampai lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Alfred.

"Memang apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Kiku lagi.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat atas ulang tahunnya yang ke enam." Jawabku menahan malu. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia tertawa.

"Kalau hanya seperti itu, harusnya ia tidak marah padamu. Bisa saja kau hanya tidak sempat, bukan?" Kiku berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya jadi terlihat manis. Aku langsung menepis pikiranku yang mulai melayang '_kemana-mana_'.

"Tapi, aku juga sering meninggalkannya dan jarang bermain dengannya. Bahkan tiap ia ulang tahun, aku tidak ada disana. Aku tidak ada untuk membacakannya dongeng. Aku benar-benar kakak yang gagal!" Ujarku sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba, Kiku menggandeng tanganku.

"Agak gawat sih…tapi kalau dibicarakan baik-baik pasti bisa." Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aku menelan ludah. Kenapa udara disini jadi sepanas ini!?

* * *

**Normal POV**.

Di gerbang mansion mewah itu, terlihat sebuah kereta kuda berwarna cokelat yang cukup mewah memasuki halaman depan. Kereta kuda itu berhenti tepat di pintu masuk mansion, dan menurunkan dua penumpang penting. Pria berambut pirang dan berambut hitam. Arthur Kirkland dan Kiku Honda. Mereka berdua disambut dengan hormat oleh para pelayan mansion, kecuali satu orang.

Ya, Alfred hanya memandangi mereka dari atas dengan tatapan terganggu. Kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan kirinya. Ia melihat dengan malas kakaknya memasuki ruang tengah. Namun, tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada seseorang yang kakaknya bawa. Seorang pria dengan seragam putih dan berambut hitam. Langkah pria itu anggun dan terkesan hati-hati. Alfred tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu secara utuh dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Setelah kakaknya dan temannya sudah dipastikan duduk di ruang tengah, Alfred turun dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Saat sampai bawah, Alfred mengambil napas sebentar. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat antusias. Ia hanya perlu memastikan kakaknya pulang dengan selamat dan membawa kabar baik bagi Negara mereka, sesuai pesan Sang Ibu. Dan juga ingin melihat si pria berambut hitam itu.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Alfred datar. Spontan, Arthur dan Kiku menoleh kearah Alfred. Kedua bola mata Arthur membesar, sementara Alfred hanya menunduk mengamati lantai. "Ba-bagaimana kabar kakak? Ada berita bagus apa?" Tanya Alfred malu-malu. Sementara Arthur sudah tersenyum dan saling memandang dengan Kiku.

"B-baik! Perjanjian gencatan senjata pun telah ditanda tangani." Jawab Arthur kikuk. Alfred berusaha tersenyum. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kiku sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ini teman kakak, namanya Kiku Honda." Ujar Arthur sambil menepuk bahu Kiku pelan.

"Halo. Salam kenal." Sapa Kiku sambil tersenyum, kali ini lebih manis. Dan Alfred merasa jantungnya kini berhenti berdetak.

* * *

**TBC.**

*Shalimar Tea: Sejenis Oolong Tea dengan rasa buah-buahan. Beda dengan Earl Gray.

**(A/N)** Maaf kalau ceritanya agak ngebosenin, yang mau kasih kritik atau saran, kolom 'review' tersedia^^

Thanks for Read it!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Narcisse Noir**

**By: Noir**

**Cast: **Arthur x Kiku x Alfred

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is made by Hidekaz Himaruya-san

**Warning:** Mengandung unsur YAOI dan LEMON. Don't mind to read it? Just click 'back' ^^

* * *

**(A/N)** Update lagi! Mmm…mungkin konflik emang belum kerasa banget, tapi nanti Noir usahakan konfliknya jadi seru, deh!

Untuk Lemon dan Lemon beserta kawan-kawannya, Noir belum bisa masukin di chapter ini dan selanjutnya. Maaf kalo minna-sama kecewa^^" Hontou ni gomenansai! *bow*

* * *

**Summary:** Narcisse Noir…I don't know a thing, It's just the day of a boy's first love.

Arthur yang lembut dan tampan, Kiku yang baik hati dan berwajah manis, serta Alfred yang selalu bersembunyi dengan wajah menahan tangis. Dapatkah cintanya tersampaikan?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Afternoon Tea Plan**

**Arthur's POV.**

'_Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau tadi siang Alfred akan menyapaku seperti itu. Biasanya, ia hanya melihatku dan langsung menghilang ke taman. Tapi tadi…ah, mungkin karena ada Kiku, jadi dia tidak enak bila mengacuhkanku. Sebaiknya aku ajak Kiku untuk Afternoon Tea bertiga!_' Gumamku dalam hati sambil mengganti pakaian. Lalu segera keluar kamar dan menjemput Kiku di kamar tamu.

Tok..tok..tok…Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan. Kiku langsung keluar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat. Ia mengenakan stelan kemeja putih dengan pita merah melingkari kerahnya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia terlihat sangat…manis. Saat aku sadar, aku menemukan diriku sendiri tengah mengamati Kiku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha bicara.

"A-ayo kita minum teh bersama! Mungkin Alfred akan ikut jika kita berdua mengajaknya!" Ujarku gugup. Sementara Kiku malah tertawa halus. Setelah ia setuju, kami langsung ke taman dibagian timur mansion ini. Gampang saja menemukan Alfred. Ia pasti sedang membaca buku di taman. Aku bersyukur karena dia tumbuh sebagai anak yang pintar.

Ternyata benar, aku melihat Alfred sedang membaca buku bersampul biru di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang sudah benar-benar meranggas. Wajahnya yang masih anak-anak terlihat serius, ia tidak seperti dirinya saat ia membaca buku. Atau mungkin, ia berubah serius semenjak hari itu…

"Arthur? Kau bilang ingin mengajak Alfred? Kita sudah dihadapannya." Pertanyaan Kiku lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berkonsentrasi pada wajah Alfred, lalu mulai berdehem.

"Al…eh, anu…maukah kau ikut minum teh bersama kami?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Alfred menghela napas, lalu menandai bukunya dan melihatku. Maksudku, kearah mataku langsung. Dan itu membuatku beku seketika. Sejak kapan ia begini?

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu awal 15 menit untuk Afternoon Tea?" Ia justru bertanya balik. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya dari sisa-sisa daun yang berguguran. Aku menelan ludah. Kenapa sesusah ini mengajak adik sendiri?

"Memang…tapi kita harus menyambut tamu, Al…" Aku menjawab pelan. Kiku menatapku khawatir, sementara Alfred masih terpaku pada celananya.

"Kakakmu bermaksud baik…" Tiba-tiba Kiku mulai angkat bicara. Aku menoleh padanya, begitu pula Alfred. Alfred memandangi baik-baik Kiku. Oh, tidak, kumohon! Jangan menghujaninya dengan kata-katamu, cukup aku saja!

"Baiklah, kalian dulua saja!" Bola mataku membesar. Aku terus memperhatikan Alfred hingga memasuki mansion. Lalu aku berpandangan dengan Kiku, dan kami tertawa bersama.

"Haah! Terimakasih!" Ujarku sambil memegang tangan Kiku. Tangannya dingin, tetapi kenapa wajahnya memerah?

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit kami menunggu, tapi Alfred belum datang juga. Aku sengaja memilih paviliun utara karena ini memang tempatku dan disini juga begitu nyaman. Aku meminta Martha untuk membuatkan kami—aku dan Kiku—Sakura Tea yang kubawa dari Jepang. Sementara untuk Alfred, tentu saja Shalimar Tea.

"Kau tahu teh kesukaannya? Kurasa kau bukan kakak yang gagal." Kiku mulai bicara lagi saat Martha pergi. Aku hanya menghela napas sambil bersandar pada kursi.

"Kau tak mengerti…" Ujarku pelan. Ya, memang tidak akan ada yang mengerti kecuali aku. Aku adalah kakak yang egois, yang haus akan popularitas dan workaholic. Entah bagaimana perasaan seorang adik yang memiliki kakak super sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk menemaninya bermain meskipun hanya bermain tebak-tebakan ringan. Tapi, Kiku justru tersenyum padaku.

"Semua orang tidak ada yang sempurna. Mungkin bagimu kau kakak yang gagal, dan baginya kau kakak yang jahat. Tapi bagi orang lain, kalian hanya tak bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Cobalah kau memahami dirimu sendiri, Arthur. Lalu tempatkan dirimu di posisi Alfred dan pahamilah perasaannya. Barulah kau simpulkan apa yang harus kau lakukan dan bagaimana selanjutnya." Kiku tersenyum dengan senyuman terlembutnya yang pernah kulihat. Udara jadi panas lagi.

"Wow! Darimana…kau dapat kata-kata seperti itu?" Tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya yang membuat tubuhku merinding. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin semenjak aku bertemu denganmu." Bisik Kiku sambil memajukan wajahnya. Dekat sekali. Aku bisa melihat setiap detail wajahnya. Matanya yang cokelat, hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung, pipinya yang putih, bibirnya yang merah…

BRAK! Tiba-tiba seluruh kaca bergetar. Saat kulihat kearah pintu masuk, ternyata Alfred. Kiku langsung memundurkan kembali wajahnya, sementara aku berdiri dan memandangnya agak kesal.

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian." Alfred lalu berjalan kearah kami dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aku hanya menghela napas dan kembali duduk. Anak ini…kenapa makin berubah saja?

"Tidak apa, bukan pembicaraan yang penting kok." Ujar Kiku sambil tersenyum. Untuk kali ini saja, aku harus mengakui kalau senyuman Kiku mampu mendinginkan hatiku.

Lalu Martha datang dengan kereta dorong penuh kue-kue dan tiga cangkir teh yang mengepul.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Afternoon Tea yang direncanakan Arthur bisa dibilang berjalan lancar. Meskipun Alfred kebanyakan diam saja atau hanya menjawab seperlunya bila ditanya. Memang, awalnya suasana masih membeku, namun lama-lama mencair seiring tawa dari dua orang sahabat memenuhi paviliun itu.

**[[NN]]**

Keesokan harinya, ternyata hujan deras turun dari pagi-pagi sekali. Alfred pun mulai gelisah. Kalau tidak di taman atau paviliun, kemana lagi ia harus mendapatkan tempat tertenang? Ia ingin masuk kamar saja, namun tidak baik bila ada tamu namun ia di dalam kamar. Jika di ruang tengah, pasti ada Arthur dan Kiku. Melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah yang berjarak kurang dari 15 sentimeter sudah cukup membuat Alfred merasa gerah.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku di ruang makan. Perlahan ia turun dari tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Suara sang kakak tidak terdengar, jadi ia pikir pasti sedang dikamar. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Alfred saat menemukan Kiku sedang merangkai bunga di vas meja makan.

"Ah, hai Alfred. Mau membaca disini, ya?" Tanya Kiku sopan. Alfred hanya mengangguk kikuk. Lalu menarik kursi makan dan mulai membaca. Tiba-tiba penata taman keluarga Alfred datang sambil membawa beberapa bunga Lily merah jambu.

"Apakah tidak apa, Tuan? Biarkan para maid saja yang merangkainya…" Ujar penata taman itu. Sementara Kiku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengerjakan ini, dan aku juga ingin memperlihatkan hasil rangkaianku pada semuanya. Kalau di Jepang sana, seni merangkai bunga disebut Ikebana!" Kiku menjelaskan dengan penuh antusias sambil tetap merangkai bunga-bunga Lily merah jambu itu. Diam-diam, Alfred memperhatikan Kiku. Tangannya lihai sekali saat memotong batang bunga dan merangkainya di vas. Wajah Kiku tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rangkaian bunga itu selesai. Betapa terkejutnya Alfred ketika menyadari dirinya sedari tadi bukan membaca buku, tapi malah memandangi Kiku merangkai bunga. Tangannya menjadi gemetar dan wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia belum pernah seperti ini. Kiku yang sedang merangkai bunga terlihat seperti…seorang bidadari yang sedang merangkai bintang-bintang.

Alfred menggeleng keras. Sejak kapan ia menjadi puitis seperti ini?

"Kiku!? Kau yang merangkainya!?" Tiba-tiba Arthur datang hanya dengan berbalut baju handuk yang atasnya sengaja dibuka. Alfred sudah terbiasa dengan kecerobohan kakaknya itu, tapi, bagaimana dengan Kiku?

"Kiku…" Bisik Alfred pada dirinya sendiri saat mendapati Kiku tengah berpaling malu dengan wajah tak kalah merah dengan dirinya.

* * *

**TBC.**

**(A/N)** Hahaha…mungkin chapter kali ini lebih pendek ya? Maklum Noir lagi sibuk sih, jadi banyak pikiran. Anyway, feels like this fic? Want me to update quickly? Just sneak a peek at 'review' and click it ^^

Thanks for Read it!^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Narcisse Noir**

**By: Noir**

**Cast: **Arthur x Kiku x Alfred

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is made by Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

**Warning:** Mengandung unsur YAOI dan LEMON. Don't mind to read it? Just click 'back' ^^

* * *

**Summary:** Narcisse Noir…I don't know a thing, It's just the day of a boy's first love.

Arthur yang lembut dan tampan, Kiku yang baik hati dan berwajah manis, serta Alfred yang selalu bersembunyi dengan wajah menahan tangis. Dapatkah cintanya tersampaikan?

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Brother's Friend…**

**Alfred's POV.**

Pagi ini Ibu pulang dari luar kota. Aku langsung menyambut beliau dan memeluk beliau. Namun, saat aku sedang melepas rindu, tiba-tiba Kak Arthur dan temannya datang dari arah utara mansion. Mereka pasti habis melaksanakan Early Morning Tea bersama. Jujur, aku tidak suka. Selain karena wangi teh mereka yang seperti bunga layu, mereka juga terlihat membuat dunia mereka sendiri. Membuatku seakan orang asing.

Ibu langsung melepaskan tanganku yang memegang erat gaunnya dan melayangkan pelukan pada kakak. Mata kakak berkaca-kaca, sementara Kiku hanya tersenyum. Apa itu? Senyum kesepian?

"Ibu rindu sekali!" Seru Ibuku sambil menciumi kakak. Kakak hanya tertawa dan menyentuh pipi Ibu.

"Aku juga." Ujar kakak, lalu mereka kembali berpelukan. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan rasa iri itu lagi. Kuputuskan untuk menenangkan diri di taman.

Di taman, aku kembali merenungi pantulan diriku di kolam. Kedua bola mataku yang biru dan besar, rambutku yang mulai memanjang, tapi tak ada senyum disana. Kenapa selalu kakak? Kenapa bukan aku? Air mataku kembali jatuh. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata Kiku.

"Mana kakak?" Tanyaku dingin sambil kembali memandangi kolam. Kiku ikut memandangi kolam, kini aku bisa melihat pantulan dirinya. Seorang pria dengan pipi yang benar-benar putih bersih dan bola mata yang hitam pekat, memantulkan segala kenyataan yang menenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk aku.

"Sedang mengobrol dengan Ibumu di ruang tengah." Jawab Kiku lembut. Aku tersadar dari pikiran gilaku, dan berusaha membuka mulut.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku melihat Kiku tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saudaraku. Lebih tepatnya sahabat yang kuanggap keluarga sendiri. Dia adalah penyelamatku saat aku berada diambang kehancuran. Namun, kami dipisahkan dan sampai sekarang belum bertemu kembali." Cerita Kiku. Padahal aku tak memintanya bercerita.

"Oh." Aku hanya berkomentar pendek. Kiku kembali menatapku. Rasanya…risih ditatap terus seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya malu.

"Kau sering merenung disini ya?" Tanyanya lembut. Hampir saja aku ingin menangis. Suaranya mirip sekali dengan Ibu yang sedang menidurkanku. Namun, aku langsung mengusap setetes air mata yang turun dengan cepat, agar tidak ketahuan Kiku.

"Begitulah." Jawabku pendek.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu banyak tentang Alfred! Nanti kita Afternoon Tea bersama ya? Tanpa kakakmu." Ajaknya. Aku hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba Kiku menepuk kepalaku dan membelainya dengan lembut. Aku langsung menatapnya heran. Sementara Kiku hanya tersenyum. Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan menunduk. Ia tidak boleh melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Al?" Tanyanya. Cara ia memanggilku sungguh nyaman terdengar di telingaku. Membuatku makin masuk kedalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak besok-besok saja?" Tanyaku tanpa menatap wajah Kiku.

"Lusa aku harus kembali ke Jepang." Jawab Kiku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepalaku. Aku mencoba menatapnya.

"Kenapa harus secepat itu?" Tanyaku lagi. Kiku tersenyum.

"Masih ada banyak urusan yang belum kuselesaikan. Tenang saja, aku akan sering-sering main kesini jika sedang ada waktu luang. Dan pasti akan kuusahakan. Sekarang, kita kedalam yuk?" Ajak Kiku sambil bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraihnya dan bisa merasakan lembutnya telapak tangan Kiku. Aku mencoba mengimbangi langkahku dengannya dan menatap wajahnya. Ia bilang akan sering-sering main kesini. Ia akan mengusahakannya.

Wait, just now…?

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Sesuai dengan ajakan Kiku, sore ini Alfred tengah bersiap-siap untuk Afternoon Tea dengan Kiku. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi yang terbuat dari wol berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya disisir rapih. Ia juga tak lupa menyemprotkan sedikit parfum. Saat ia menatap bayangannya di cermin, ia terpaku dengan wajah memerah. Sejak kapan ia begini? Ia masih berumur 11 tahun bukan?

Setelah dirasa siap, Alfred pun keluar kamarnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga. Disaat yang bersamaan, Arthur yang baru saja keluar kamarnya tidak sengaja melihat Alfred yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Mau kemana dia serapih itu?" Tanya Arthur pada dirinya sendiri. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk mengikuti Alfred secara diam-diam.

"Arthur? Mau kemana?" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja menuruni tangga. Saat Arthur menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pria yang benar-benar manis dengan jas berwarna hitam dan pita biru yang menghiasi kerahnya. Poninya yang panjang kini ia jepit. Senyumnya lembut sekali. Dialah Kiku Honda.

"Ah, eh…Aku sedang mengikuti Alfred!" Bisik Arthur serius sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir. Sementara Kiku tertawa geli.

"Sebaiknya jangan." Nasihat Kiku. Arthur menaikkan alis.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Arthur heran. Kiku tertawa lagi.

"Karena aku dan dia mau Afternoon Tea bersama! Ini privasi!" Jawab Kiku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan itu membuat Kiku terlihat lebih manis, kalau saja Arthur sedang tidak bingung setengah mati.

"Hah!? Bagaimana bisa…"

"Bisa, dong! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya." Kiku menggoda sambil—lagi-lagi—mendekatkan wajahnya ke Arthur. Hidung mereka bisa saja bersentuhan kalau saja Arthur tidak menarik mundur wajahnya. Mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu sekitar 5 detik. Lalu Kiku tertawa puas sambil menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Kiku!" Geram Arthur, sementara Kiku berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahaha…Ah, sudah ya! Nanti Alfred terlalu lama menunggu. Jangan mulai makan malam tanpa kami, ya!" Kiku lalu berjalan menuju mansion bagian utara dan menghilang dibalik dinding rumah. Setelah Kiku dirasa telah pergi, Arthur langsung bersandar lemas di dinding dan menghela napas.

"Apa yang harus kukhawatirkan, sih!?"

* * *

**Kiku's POV.**

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Saat aku sampai di paviliun, aku melihat Alfred sedang memandangi teh-nya yang mengepul. Di meja juga terdapat sebuah cangkir lain berisi teh yang mengepul. Itu pasti untukku. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Sapaku sambil duduk diseberangnya. Alfred langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, dan ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menerima ajakanku?" Tanyaku sedikit menggoda. Pipi Alfred bersemu merah lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri.

"Ka-karena kau itu tamu! Kata Ibu, tidak sopan kalau ada tamu tapi tidak kita hiraukan. I-itu saja kok!" Jawabnya gugup. Sepertinya dia itu tipe '_tsundere_'. Aku jadi tertawa karena ucapannya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong teh ini…Ginger Tea ya?" Tanyaku memastikan saat mencium aroma yang menguap dari the di dalam cangkir didepanku. Alfred mengangguk malu.

"Kurasa, kau harus mencoba berbagai macam rasa teh selain Jasmine dan Sakura. Lagi pula, cuaca dingin khas musim gugur begini enaknya minum teh jahe." Jawabnya. Aku terdiam sebentar, ternyata benar kata Arthur. Alfred itu sebenarnya berkepribadian baik dan perhatian. Bunga kalau belum mekar memang belum terlihat keindahannya.

"Baiklah, kuminum ya!" Dan akupun meneguk teh yang terasa pedas di kerongkonganku itu.

**[[NN]]**

Bisa dibilang, setelah Afternoon Tea tadi, aku mulai mengetahui kepribadian Alfred. Sejujurnya, aku mulai tertarik pada anak itu. Bukan tertarik yang seperti kalian—para fujoshi—pikirkan. Alfred itu seperti bunga. Berusaha untuk mekar ditengah keadaannya yang rapuh. Aku cukup kasihan padanya. Tidak boleh keluar dari mansion ini meskipun hanya berjalan beberapa langkah dari gerbang depan. Padahal aku yang begitu ingin memiliki tempat yang disebut rumah susah sekali. Padahal dulu aku sampai hampir mati tenggelam di lumpur hidup kalau saja Yao tidak menolongku dan mengajakku tinggal bersamanya…

Ah, aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Aku lalu menyiapkan baju-bajuku yang akan kubawa pulang, lalu melihat selembar foto yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Dua orang sahabat, yang lebih terlihat seperti kakak adik, sedang tersenyum bersama. Itu aku, dan Wang Yao. Penyelamat hidupku, sekaligus merubahnya. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Mungkin…perasaanku padanya masih ada?

Tok…tok…tok…Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku buru-buru menyelipkan foto itu di koper dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku saat membuka pintu. Dan ternyata, Arthur yang ada didepanku. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit sekali kubaca.

"Aku…ingin tahu semuanya…" Ujar Arthur dengan nada tertahan. Aku nyaris berhenti bernapas saat mendengarnya bicara. Suaranya yang lembut terdengar terluka bagiku. Ah, aku baru sadar sesuatu!

"Eh…Arthur, maaf ya…" Ujarku sambil mempersilahkannya masuk. Arthur langsung masuk tanpa melihat kearahku.

Aku tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti ini. Dia kakaknya, sedangkan aku orang baru disini. Mungkin dia masih belum memahami kenapa Alfred menerima ajakanku. Sedangkan, sekedar mengobrol dengannya pun enggan. Mungkin perasaannya terluka, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Aku langsung duduk ditepi tempat tidur bersama Arthur. Wajahnya masih tak bisa kubaca. Dan aku makin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Arthur…?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan mata membulat. Arthur jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ah! Ehm, maaf, tiba-tiba aku datang malam-malam begini. Aku hanya…penasaran dengan obrolan kalian selama Afternoon Tea tadi." Jawab Arthur malu-malu. Aku tersenyum memaklumi. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terbesit dibenakku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku memancing, dan dia kembali tertunduk.

"Karena…um…karena sedari tadi kau terus tersenyum pada Alfred. Sementara dia malah melamun dengan wajah memerah. Aku penasaran sekali apa saja yang kalian bicarakan sampai ia seperti itu." Jawabnya masih malu-malu. Senyumku makin melebar.

"Kau memperhatikannya."

"Ya, begitulah."

"…"

Kami sama-sama berdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terang cahaya bulan menembus memasuki kamar ini lewat jendela yang memang sengaja belum kututup. Cahayanya terang sekali, melebihi lampu tidur yang kunyalakan. Aku merasa sedang dalam siang hari.

"Kiku…jadi…?" Arthur mulai bicara sambil melirikku. Di pipinya terlihat jelas ada semburat merah. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Kau cemburu?" Tembakku langsung. Benar saja, Arthur makin salah tingkah. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk dan tangannya mengepal diatas paha. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Kiku, aku serius." Ujar Arthur berat.

"Aku juga." Sahutku enteng. Dia makin mengepalkan tangannya. Aku tertawa, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah jendela. "Hahaha! Tenang saja. Kami tidak mengobrol tentang perang ataupun politik dan semacamnya. Kami hanya bercerita tentang teh dan kue-kue. Juga sedikit membahas masa lalu. Meskipun awalnya dia agak malu-malu. Tapi aku sekarang tahu—"

Tiba-tiba Arthur memelukku dari belakang. Aku kaget bukan main, dan merasa sangat sangat malu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba…? Ah, Kiku! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

"Ya, aku cemburu." Bisiknya dari tengkukku. Aku merinding. Kini napasnya yang hangat bisa kurasakan dikulitku. Hidungnya menyentuh bagian tersensitifku. Suaranya jadi dekat sekali. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku harus cepat-cepat menutup jendela sebelum ada yang melihat! Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan Arthur dan segera menutup jendela.

"A-Arthur!?" Tanyaku syok setelah berhasil menutup jendela beserta tirainya. Aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya karena dia menunduk lagi! Hangat napasnya masih terasa dikulitku. Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Aku cemburu pada kalian. Aku tak ingin kau mengambil hatinya, tapi aku juga tak ingin hatimu terambil olehnya." Jawab Arthur. Ia mulai mendekat lagi. Aku mundur selangkah. Apa maksudnya…?

"Bukankah harusnya kau itu hanya melihat padaku!? Aku lebih dulu mengenalmu. Kau bisa seperti ini karena ku bukan?" Arthur makin mendekat lagi. Degh! Aku rasa jantungku hampir copot. Tidak…jangan membahas hal itu!

"Kau bisa seperti sekarang, berjaya di negaramu, karena aku menyelamatkanmu darinya. Tapi…aku juga tak ingin kau menggantikan posisiku dihadapan Alfred. Aku hanya, tidak tahu!" Ujarnya frustasi. Aku bergidik. Saat ia seperti itu, rasanya aku kembali mengingat mimpi burukku yang justru membawa pelangi. Aku mundur hingga merapat ke dinding, dan Arthur masih saja mendekat.

"Arhur…" Aku berusaha menyadarkannya, tapi ia bergeming dan tetap mendekatiku. Hingga tubuh kami menempel satu sama lain.

"Kiku…lihatlah aku!" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat wajahku. Kedua bola mata emeraldnya semakin mendekat. Bagaikan hutan rimba yang siap membujukku untuk memasukinya lebih dalam. Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel pada bibirku.

Saat aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku, pandanganku hanya dapat menangkap kedua mata Arthur yang terpejam, dengan bibir kami yang saling beradu.

* * *

**TBC.**

**(A/N) **Ahahaha…sepertinya bau-bau adegan lemon sudah dapat minna-sama cium di chapter selanjutnya. Yak, ditunggu saja ya! Pokoknya Noir buat adegan yang justru beda sama yang minna-sama pikir. So, just wait it patiently. Anyway, RnR still I want form minna-sama. Thanks for Read it!^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Narcisse Noir**

**By: Noir**

**Cast: **Arthur x Kiku x Alfred

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is Made By Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

**Warning:** Mengandung unsur YAOI dan sedikit LEMON. Don't mind to read it? Just click 'back' ^^

* * *

**(A/N) **Yeay! Update lagi. Sebelumnya, Noir mau memperingatkan bagi para fujoshi untuk menyiapkan tisu, takut-takut banjir cairan nista di kamar minna-sama fujoshi. Curious? Just go down and enjoy it! ^^

* * *

**Summary:** Narcisse Noir…I don't know a thing, It's just the day of a boy's first love.

Arthur yang lembut dan tampan, Kiku yang baik hati dan berwajah manis, serta Alfred yang selalu bersembunyi dengan wajah menahan tangis. Dapatkah cintanya tersampaikan?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Silent.**

**Normal POV.**

Sunyi. Malam itu hanya terdengar gesekan daun-daun kering karena hembusan angin. Malam itu bulan juga bersinar lebih terang dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun, terangnya bulan masih belum mampu menembus sebuah kabut yang mengelilingi dua orang pria. Pria berambut hitam dan pria berambut pirang.

Kabut yang mengelilingi mereka terlihat pekat. Memikat namun berbahaya. Serangan yang tak disangka-sangka. Sentuhan yang sulit dipercaya. Tanpa sadar sang pria berambut hitam menitikan air matanya. Manis, namun menyakitkan. Air mata pria itu kembali menitik. Membasahi pipinya yang putih halus.

"Nghh…" Desahan penolakan terdengar lemah dan sia-sia. Bahkan, sang pria berambut pirang justru memperdalam sentuhannya. Sentuhan bibirnya pada bibir sang pria berambut hitam. Sang pria berambut hitam kembali menangis, kali ini ia terisak.

"Nnn!" Penolakan itu terus terjadi. Sang pria berambut hitam itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat sang pria berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya. Seperti biasa, percuma saja baginya yang bertubuh lebih pendek. Namun, sang pria berambut pirang tak memberi belas kasihan sedikitpun. Mereka makin merapat ke dinding, hingga akhirnya terperosot ke lantai.

Tangan sang pria berambut hitam ingin menjauhkan tubuh sang pria berambut pirang, namun dicegah dengan cepat. Tangan halus itu digenggam erat, hingga berwarna kemerahan. Air mata sang pria berambut hitam kini mengalir dengan deras. Desahan kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini terkesan…menerima?

Tapi tiba-tiba sang pria berambut pirang melepaskan bibirnya. Benang-benang saliva mereka berdua teruntai hingga menghilang. Keringat mereka mengucur seperti sehabis berlari marathon. Raut wajah mereka sulit digambarkan. Sang pria berambut hitam heran, sekaligus bersyukur. Namun, sang pria berambut pirang justru menarik tangannya untuk bangkit dan malah membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Brugh! Suara yang cukup keras keluar dari punggung sang pria berambut hitam yang dihempaskan ke atas tempat tidur dengan keras. Sang pria berambut pirang menunduk, sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku cemburu…Kau seharusnya…memilihku!" Seusai berseru seperti itu, sang pria berambut pirang menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh sang pria berambut hitam dan mulai mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini ia melumatnya lembut. Sang pria berambut hitam masih menolak untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Rrthrr…(baca: Arthur…)" Suara panggilan yang tak jelas terdengar dari bibir sang pria berambut hitam yang sedang dibungkam pagutan mesra dari pria berambut pirang. Sag pria berambut pirang tak menghiraukannya, dan malah memaksa bibir sang pria berambut hitam terbuka dengan lidahnya.

Sang pria berambut hitam tetap bertahan. Jadinya lidah pria berambut pirang malah menjilat-jilat bibir pria berambut hitam. Tarikan napas lelah mulai terdengar. Rona wajah mereka yang merah mulai terlihat jelas. Keringat mereka bahkan membasahi rambut depan mereka. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, sang pria berambut hitam berhasil menendang mundur tubuh sang pria berambut pirang.

Tubuh sang pria berambut pirang terhempas hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sang pria berambut hitam cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri marah. Tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Dan bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan rahang mengeras.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah!?" Tanyanya marah, marah sekali. Sedangkan sang pria berambut pirang mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan bangkit dari lantai.

"Maafkan aku…maaf! Aku tak bermaksud…"

"Padahal…padahal itu pertama kali bagiku! Aku tak mengerti kau, Arthur! Kenapa sebentar-sebentar kau menjadi tak terkendali seperti ini!? Sama seperti saat rapat pertama kali?" Pertanyaan menuntut dilancarkan sebelum sang pria berambut pirang menyampaikan penyesalannya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, cukup lama. Hingga sang pria berambut hitam menghela napas lelah.

"Keluarlah! Aku lelah, ingin cepat-cepat tidur!" Pinta sang pria berambut hitam sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya sedikit.

"Kiku…"

"Arthur…kumohon! Aku lelah…lelah sekali!" Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya yang beriris cokelat. Pria berambut pirang sempat terpaku sebentar, lalu berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Maaf dan selamat tidur." Sang pria berambut hitam langsung menutup pintu kamar setelah pria berambut pirang telah keluar sepenuhnya. Ia langsung berlari ke tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa…?" Ia meringkuk sambil terisak kembali. Hatinya terluka cukup dalam dan sakit. Isakannya terdengar menyiksa. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini…

Kiku Honda bukanlah pria gampangan yang seenaknya dicium untuk pertama kalinya dengan Arthur Kirkland.

Entah kenapa, malam itu Kiku bermimpi tentang kejadian sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

* * *

**Flashback…**

Saat itu aroma musim gugur mulai tercium di Jepang. Meskipun terkadang cuaca panas masih menyengat kulit. Beberapa orang Jepang mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut datangnya musim gugur secara utuh. Seperti mengunjungi beberapa kuil untuk berdo'a. Namun hal ini justru dimanfaatkan seorang panglima tentara Jepang untuk bersantai sejenak. Ya, dialah Kiku Honda. Uke manis bertampang innocent yang membuat England tergila-gila hingga Amerika dan China cemburu. #Kiku siap-siap ngeluarin samurai.

Oke kita bisa lupakan saja sebuah kalimat nista yang ada dipikiran Author diatas.

Pasalnya, 3 hari lagi ia akan disibukkan oleh segala macam urusan tentang kerja sama antar Negara. Termasuk ikut menandatangani genjatan senjata dengan sebuah Negara bernama Amerika dan Inggris. Dan ia tak mau melewatkan 3 hari itu untuk bersantai-santai. Sebenarnya, Kiku sangat tertarik dan penasaran dengan Negara-negara diluar Jepang. Namun jika itu adalah urusan politik, rasa penasarannya hilang seketika.

Siang itu cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Karena merasa bosan dan kelaparan, Kiku akhirnya mampir di sebuah kedai ramen kecil dipinggir kota dekat kantor kedutaan besar Inggris.

"Oji-san, souyu ramen kudasai!" Ujar Kiku sopan pada paman penjual ramen.

"Hai! Matte kudasai." Ujar paman itu sambil melempar senyum. Kiku menunduk mengiyakan. Lalu ia mulai duduk di salah satu meja di dekat pintu masuk.

"Hahh…lagi-lagi soal politik. Amerika selalu saja begitu, menunggu-nunggu waktu yang tepat. Coba kalau bom atom itu langsung dijatuhkan, pasti Jepang sudah menjadi milik kita!" Ujar seseorang penuh percaya diri. Dari suaranya dan bahasanya, sepertinya itu pria dan berasal dari Inggris. Kiku langsung mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Yah…negara kita juga sedang melakukan uji coba nuklir, bukan?" Tanya pria yang lain memastikan. Kiku membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa? Bom atom? Jepang? Uji coba nuklir? Jangan-jangan…

BRAK! Suara yang keras datang dari sebuah meja yang digebrak oleh seorang pria berambut hitam dengan yukata berwarna biru gelap. Kiku, tengah menatap kedua pria yang tadi mengobrol dengan marah.

"Tahu apa kalian soal Jepang!?" Tanyanya kesal dengan bahasa Inggris yang sama dengan mereka. Kedua pria itu saling tatap, lalu beralih memandang Kiku.

"Ternyata kau mengerti ucapan kami. Jarang ada orang Jepang mengerti bahasa Inggris." Ujar si pria yang berambut pirang. Temannya hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong jelaskan maksud Anda berdua tadi!" Pinta Kiku sambil naik ke tatami dan berdiri tegap. Si pria berambut pirang tertawa geli. Sementara temannya terkesan tak mau ikut campur dan meneruskan memakan ramennya.

"Jelaskan apanya? Anda hanya orang biasa, tidak akan mengerti!" Ujar pria itu enteng, lalu berbalik dan mulai memakan ramennya lagi. Namun, saat pria itu ingin memasukan ramen kedalam mulut, kerah bajunya justru ditarik oleh Kiku dengan kasar. Ia ditarik hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan Kiku.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Tanya pria itu tak terima. Para pengunjung di kedai ramen pun mulai memandangi mereka.

"Siapa yang Anda maksud tidak mengerti!? Anda tidak tahu siapa saya!?" Kiku mempererat cengkramannya pada kerah pria itu. Kini pria itu mulai menunjukan ekspresi kesal.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Pria itu menepis tangan Kiku kuat-kuat, hingga akhirnya terlepas. Rasa sakit sehabis tepisan itu membekas ditangan Kiku. Ia mulai mendengus marah.

"Saya hanya tidak terima Anda menjelek-jelekan Negara Saya! Anda hanya turis, bukan!? Seharusnya Anda yang tidak boleh ikut campur!" Kiku berseru, membuat semua aktifitas orang-orang di dalam kedai terhenti dan makin memandangi mereka serius.

"Anu…sepertinya Anda salah paham…" Teman si pria berambut pirang mulai berbicara.

"Hah!? Turis kata Anda!? Hahaha…makanya sudah Saya bilang jangan ikut campur!" Si pria berambut pirang menyelak ucapan temannya yang berusaha melerai dan ikut berdiri menghadapi Kiku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati rupanya…"

"Siapa takut!?"

Dan terjadilah baku hantam hingga akhirnya mereka berdua—termasuk teman si pria berambut pirang—diminta untuk keluar dari kedai ramen karena mengganggu ketenangan. Kiku dan teman si pria berambut pirang berkali-kali meminta maaf, sementara si pria berambut priang hanya acuh tak acuh. Kiku kembali memandangnya dengan kesal.

**[[NN]]**

Masa libur bagi Kiku telah berakhir. Dan hari ini ia diminta untuk menyambut beberapa tamu dari Amerika dan Inggris. Mau tak mau, ia datang ke gedung kementrian Jepang. Kiku memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah malas. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Kalau kalian baru pertama kali kesini, pasti kalian akan terus tersenyum kagum saat memasuki gedung ini.

Meskipun beberapa ornamennya masih kental akan budaya leluhur Jepang, tapi gedung kementrian ini sudah bisa dibilang cukup modern. Dengan lampu gantung dihiasi taburan emas yang menggantung di petak-petak atap. Di dalam ruangan gedung itupun lantainya dilapisi dengan karpet halus. Benar-benar tempat yang menakjubkan kalau saja kalian tidak setiap hari datang kesini selama 3 tahun.

Dan saat memasuki ruang pertemuan yang amat luas, Kiku langsung dihampiri oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah mentri perhubungan dan keamanan Jepang.

"Ah, Honda-san, sudah datang rupanya. Kirkland-san, Steilsson-san, kenalkan, ini Kiku Honda. Personifikasi Negara kami." Ujar pria paruh baya itu. Kedua pria itu menoleh bersamaan dan mereka juga sama-sama terkejut. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Kirkland itu bangkit dari kursi dan membulatkan matanya. Kiku juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan menunjuk Kirkland dengan refleks.

"KAU!?" Seru mereka bersamaan.

* * *

**End of Flashback.**

Tiba-tiba Kiku terbangun. Ia melihat kesekeliling kamarnya. Gelap, dan hanya ada ia sendiri. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mimpi itu sungguh tak diduga-duga. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat membayangkan wajah Arthur saat itu. Keren, namun membuatnya kesal atas kesan diawal perjumpaan mereka yang sama sekali tidak baik.

Dan Kiku hanya bisa bernapas dengan frustasi sambil melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

Keesokan paginya, saat sedang menyantap sarapan, suasana sunyi itu kembali datang. Kiku makan dengan perlahan dan terkesan angkuh, sementara Arthur terus menerus melirik Kiku dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sang Ibu dan Alfred penasaran setengah mati. Apa yang terjadi pada keduanya semalam?

Sementara Alfred masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan Sang Ibu yang penasaran, Arthur justru berbicara pada hatinya sendiri. Kenapa semalam ia bisa lepas kontrol? Ia dan Kiku baru saja kenal selama satu bulan, dan tak mungkin baginya untuk meminta hal yang mustahil pada Kiku. Ia masih normal, dan ia yakin itu. Tapi, entah kenapa di hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Yang membuatnya hingga lepas kontrol seperti semalam.

Ibu, Alfred dan Arthur sibuk dengan pertanyaan masing-masing, sementara Kiku hanya diam. Dalam hatinya pun diam. Ia tak dapat berpikir apa-apa, berbicara apalagi. Ia hanya makan dengan tenang, dan ia akan pergi ke taman setelahnya. Rencana yang bagus untuk memikirkan semuanya tanpa adanya gangguan dari dua orang kakak beradik. Lagi pula, tak enak bila menunjukan wajah bersedih pada Ibu si kakak beradik. Bisa-bisa beliau menyangkanya tidak senang menginap disini.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya!" Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak pernah Kiku lupakan. Kebiasaan orang Jepang untuk berdoa sebelum dan sesudah makan. Arthur dan Alfred kontan menatapnya. Secepat itukah? Padahal Pancake madu mereka berdua saja belum habis setengahnya. Atau mungkin mereka yang terlalu 'sibuk' hingga lupa dengan makan? Sementara sang Ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Kiku…" Arthur mencoba memanggil, namun Kiku bergeming. Kiku bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah timur mansion. Arthur mulai menyesal, dan sudah bisa ditebak, Alfred dan sang Ibu makin kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Alfred mencoba tak terdengar penasaran. Arthur hanya menunduk dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku selesai!" Ujarnya sambil bergegas kearah utara mansion. Ke paviliun Arthur. Sedangkan Alfred masih terduduk dengan madu mulai mengeras.

"Kakakmu…sepertinya makin hari dia makin berubah ya? Sebenarnya ada apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Kemarin mereka masih bercanda selagi membahas perdagangan Jepang yang masuk kemari?" Cerita sang Ibu. Alfred hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga selesai." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"…Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!?" Tanya sang Ibu frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kiku berjalan diantara semak-semak. Beri-beri di semak-semak itu mulai matang, sehingga menimbulkan aroma manis yang dapat memikat serangga. Kiku tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali murung. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon maple terbesar. Tempat dimana biasanya Alfred membaca buku atau melukis.

"Haah…" Desahan panjang terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia memeluk kakinya erat. Ia lupa memakai baju yang agak tebal karena terus-menerus memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Disini…" Bisiknya sendiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik, lalu mengusapnya pelan. Ia masih bisa merasakan ciuman Arthur…

"Tidak, tidak!" Tepisnya. Ia menggeleng keras, lalu mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya dan cengkraman pada tangannya yang kuat semalam. Kiku lagi-lagi menggeleng keras, berusaha menepis pikirannya. Ia masih NORMAL! Tidak, ia tidak MENYIMPANG! *Para fujoshi kecwa…hiks TnT*

Ia hanya perlu menenagkan diri sebentar, dan meminta penjelasan pada Arthur. Ya, sepulang dari Amerika ini, ia akan kembali bermeditasi dengan Im Yong Soo, atau mungkin Kaoru, guru meditasi sekaligus sahabatnya. Sebuah rencana yang akan kembali dibayangkan kalau saja tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depannya.

"Benar disini." Ujar seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Alfred. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah selimut yang tak terlalu besar berwarna merah marun. Kiku menatap selimut itu, lalu beralih ke wajah Alfred. Pakaian yang dikenakan Alfred terlihat cukup hangat, kecuali jika ia ingin bermandi keringat.

"Selimut itu untuk apa?" Tanya Kiku saat Alfred tiba tepat dihadapannya. Alfred menyerahkan selimut itu pada Kiku dengan malu-malu. Angin berhembus dan membuat selimut itu berkibar dibagian bawah. Seperti sebuah lukisan miris yang indah. Kiku tersenyum lembut.

"Eng…aku tadi memperhatikan kalau kau memakai pakaian yang tipis. Jadi…jadi kupikir kau pasti akan kedinginan." Jawab Alfred dengan wajah memerah. Kiku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Apa karena dadaku terlihat?" Tanya Kiku menggoda sambil menerima selimut itu. Wajah Alfred makin memerah.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" Protes Alfred sambil ikut duduk di samping Kiku. Kiku mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tadi. Hangat.

Diam. Suasana kembali sunyi. Alfred hanya mampu memandangi kedua sepatunya yang sama sekali tak tersenyum. Sementara Kiku memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenarnya Alfred datang menyusul Kiku bukan hanya untuk memberi selimut, tapi juga bertanya sesuatu. Alfred mencoba berbicara, namun yang keluar hanya desahan tertahan. Saat ia mencoba lagi…

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan kakakku?" Akhirnya Alfred berhasil bertanya, dan ia malu sekali. Sementara seperti tersengat lebah, kilat cahaya di bola mata Kiku kembali dan ia tersadar akan pertanyaan Alfred yang terdengar polos namun kuat. Kiku menatap anak itu cukup lama. Apakah ia harus jujur? Tapi ini kan adiknya. Cukup lama menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Kiku berusaha menjelaskan seadanya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Hanya pertengkaran kecil saja…" Jawab Kiku.

"Kau tak yakin akan ucapanmu sendiri. Kegelisahanmu itu bukan disebabkan oleh pertengkaran kecil." Ujar Alfred tiba-tiba. Kiku membulatkan matanya. Anak ini…bisa mengetahui isi hati hanya lewat nada dalam suara?

"I-itu benar, kok! Lagi pula, aku…eng…aku hanya gelisah karena esok harus pulang ke Jepang! Itu berarti 'kan aku tak akan melihatmu cukup lama." Kiku akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan topik dengan godaannya. Wajahnya mendekat kearah Alfred, sehingga membuat Alfred sedikit takut. Dan kini telinga Alfred ikut memerah.

"K-kenapa!? Harusnya kau rindu pada kakak." Ujar Alfred sambil membuang muka kearah jalan. Memandang lurus jalan setapak dengan batu-batu pijakan didepannya. Kiku menaikkan alis. Anak ini indigo atau bukan, sih!?

"Haruskah? Lagi pula, aku bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu kapan saja, selagi kedua Negara kita masih menjalin kerja sama. Yang lebih kurindukan nanti itu kamu!" Kiku kembali menggoda sambil mencubit pipi Alfred pelan. Alfred menuai geraman protes yang membuat Kiku tertawa geli. Hingga akhirnya pembicaraan mereka beralih dari ada-apa ke goda-protes.

Satu hal yang Alfred sadari…teman kakaknya ini berhasil membuatnya tertarik, melebihi ketertarikannya terhadap sebuah buku yang berjudul The Tempest karya Shakespeare.

* * *

**TBC**.

**(A/N)** Gimana minna-sama? Masih menyukai fic saya dan penasaran kelanjutannya? Tinggal review untuk meminta, Noir bakalan usahain update dengan cepat^^

Gomen kalau ceritanya masih membuat minna-sama kurang puas, silahkan masukan kritik minna-sama di review. I'm here just to find my experience, not to find any enemy^^

Mou Ichido Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Narcisse Noir**

**By: Noir**

**Cast: **Arthur x Kiku x Alfred

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is Made By Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

**Warning: **Mengandung unsur YAOI dan sedikit LEMON. Sedikit historical. Don't mind to read it? Just click 'back' ^^

**(A/N):** Minna-sama, Noir update nih chapter 6-nya! Tee-hee…mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya noir buat lebih panjang, supaya minna-sama puas ^^  
Sekarang Noir mau bales review dulu ya, kalo merasa gak penting bisa dilanjutkan membaca kebawah ^^

**Nesia Suka Duren:** Fufufu…mungkin dia takut ketauan Arthur kalo isi bukunya "Alfred x Kiku" or "Alfred love Kiku so much till the end of my life" hahaha…penasaran ya? Baca aja terus fic-nya ya ^^  
**Lumiere Polaris:** Hehehe…makasih ya Lumi-san! Aaah…daijoubu, Noir juga langsung update 5 chapter kok ^^ Btw, update A.S.A.P itu apa ya? Hehehe, amiin juga, arigatou ya!

**Ais-Chan Beilschmidt Jones: **Waah…makasih atas pujiannya, Ais-san ^^ Ah, masa sih alurnya kecepetan? OwO #ditimpuk. Hehehe…kita liat aja ya si Kiku jadi sama siapa ^^ Ih..update A.S.A.P apa sih!? .

**D.N.A Girlz: **Miss typos? Hehehe…gomen Noir lagi agak error nih ^^" Ahh…j-jangan asah golokmu dulu! Ini saya update kok! ^^"  
Selesai! Oke, mungkin minna-sama yang baca balesan review ini udah gak sabar, silahkan terusin baca fic-nya, cekidot!

* * *

**Summary: **Narcisse Noir…I don't know a thing, It's just the day of a boy's first love.

Arthur yang lembut dan tampan, Kiku yang baik hati dan berwajah manis, serta Alfred yang selalu bersembunyi dengan wajah menahan tangis. Dapatkah cintanya tersampaikan?

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Guy From The Past.**

**Normal POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Kiku ke Jepang. Pagi yang sejuk dan sedikit berkabut membuat tubuh Kiku lebih segar dan merasa siap secara fisik untuk penerbangannya berjam-jam kembali ke Jepang. Pagi itu hanya Arthur dan Alfred yang mengantar kepulangan Kiku, dikarenakan sang Ibu sudah dari pagi-pagi sekali berangkat keluar kota.

Sunyi, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka bertiga selagi menemani Kiku menunggu kereta kudanya tiba. Kiku hanya menatap lurus kearah gerbang utama, Arthur terus menerus memandang Kiku nanar, sementara Alfred memandangi mereka berdua penuh tanya.

"Eumm…Kalau begitu, sampaikan salam dan ucapan terimakasihku pada Ibumu, ya!" Ujar Kiku tiba-tiba pada Alfred. Bukan hanya anak itu yang menatapnya kaget, bahkan sahabatnya pun menatapnya kaget. Ah, Arthur baru ingat. Ia pasti belum dimaafkan.

"Ah, ya. Pasti kusampaikan." Sahut Alfred sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Arthur, berusaha mengintip raut wajahnya. Bingo! Raut wajah Arthur seakan ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Alfred jadi kasihan pada kakaknya…eh, ya terserahlah.

"Nah, kereta kudanya sudah datang. Kalau begitu, aku pulang, ya. Alfred, jangan lupa salamku. Sampai jumpa, aku akan mampir lain waktu." Pamit Kiku seraya membungkuk sopan, diikuti oleh Alfred dan Arthur. Kiku lalu memberikan kopernya pada kusir kereta dan melangkah masuk kedalam kereta, lalu tiba-tiba suara Arthur menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke bandara!" Ujar Arthur sedikit kencang sangking gugupnya. Matanya terpejam, tak berani melihat ekspresi Kiku. Kiku hanya menatapnya datar, lalu menghela napas dan mulai tersenyum…tipis sekali.

"Ya, tak apa." Sahut Kiku lalu menyelesaikan langkahnya dan masuk kedalam kereta. Kereta itu berjalan keluar hingga menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan.

"Aku masuk duluan." Ujar Alfred seperti biasa. Tidak ada ekspresi dalam nada suaranya. Arthur mendesah panjang. Kehadiran Kiku disini memang benar-benar membuat aura di rumah itu berbeda. Jadi lebih terang, dan lembut. Kelembutan khas Kiku. Yang mungkin saja mulai Arthur rindukan.

**[[NN]]**

Setelah berjam-jam menyiksa bokongnya, Kiku akhirnya tiba di Negara kelahirannya. Jepang, negri matahari terbit. Ia sangat menikmati aroma musim gugur disini, yang berbeda saat ia di Inggris. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia ingin berjalan keluar bandara kalau saja bahunya tidak ditepuk seseorang.

"Nee, Kiku_chi_, kau lupa kalau aku datang menjemputmu? Kenapa kau main pergi saja. Sedari tadi aku memangggil-manggil namamu!" Ujar seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecokelatan lurus yang digerai dan dijepit dikedua sisinya dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga poeni merah muda. Bajunya yang merah muda cocok sekali dengan pipinya yang kemerah-merahan. Alis matanya tegas, namun terkesan lembut. Kiku terkaget-kaget setengah mati.

"Mei-_chan_! Sejak kapan—"

"Sejak kau tiba di gerbang kepulangan mancanegara! Kiku_chi_, kau harus peka terhadap sekitarmu! Bukan hanya orang-orangnya!" Perempuan yang dipanggil Kiku Mei, atau lengkapnya Xiao Mei itu kembali mengomel. Kiku hanya membungkuk minta maaf berkali-kali. Memang pada dasarnya perempuan sulit memaafkan, maka Mei juga tidak begitu saja memaafkan Kiku yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Lebih tepatnya, sepupu yang dipungut dari kesendirian…

"Kalau begitu, buatkan aku yakisoba yang pernah kau buat saat musim panas tahun kemarin!" Syarat Mei dengan manjanya. Kiku hanya mengangguk pasrah, dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar bandara.

Rumah tempat Kiku tinggal tidak jauh dari bandara. Cukup melewati dua perempatan jalan raya dan melewati tiga blok. Kiku tinggal disebuah rumah besar yang tidak terlalu mewah di pinggir bukit. Akhirnya, setelah berjalan lima belas menit sambil menarik-narik koper yang lumayan berat, Kiku sampai di rumahnya. Rasanya, baru seminggu ditinggal, ia sudah rindu pada rumahnya ini. Rumah yang masih bergaya tradisional, dengan sebuah taman disamping dan sebuah kolam kecil di belakang rumah, juga sebuah dojo* yang tak terlalu luas. Sungguh tempat yang nyaman untuk mencari kedamaian, bagi Kiku.

"Tadaima~" Ujar Kiku dan Mei bersamaan saat memasuki rumah. Lalu mereka melepas sepatu dan beranjak ke ruang bersantai.

"Okaeri, _da ze_!" Sahut seseorang dari dalam dengan nada yang bersemangat. Seorang pria dengan _hanbok_ berwarna ungu dan putih, rambutnya diikat kebelakang, dan matanya berkilat-kilat selagi menghampiri Kiku dan Mei. Periang, aktif, tak kalah tsundere dari Alfred, dialah Im Yong Soo.

"Eh, kau datang kemari juga?" Tanya Kiku kaget saat melihat Yong Soo tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mochiron, _da ze_! Mana mungkin sepupu sendiri pulang tapi tidak disambut!" Yong Soo menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Kiku memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya. Sementara Kiku menaruh koper di kamar, Yong Soo dan Mei kembali ke ruang bersantai.

Setelah menaruh koper di samping meja yang biasanya ia pakai untuk menulis, Kiku langsung mengganti bajunya dengan yukata sehari-harinya. Yukata tebal berwarna hijau dan biru pekat. Lalu ia-pun menyusul kedua sahabatnya berkumpul di ruang santai. Saat Kiku membuka pintu, ia kembali melihat seseorang yang tak diduga-duga.

"Yo!" Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat yang mulai memanjang. Ia nyaris mirip sekali dengan Kiku. Kaoru, salah satu sahabat Kiku juga.

"Kaoru juga!? Ya ampun, aku hanya pergi seminggu dan tak lebih dari sekedar urusan pekerjaan, dan kalian sampai berkumpul untuk…"

"Yah, menyambutmu! Mei-_chan_ sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, lho!" Ujar Yong Soo menyelak ucapan Kiku dengan penuh semangat. Kiku hanya tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Terimakasih banyak!"

"Kiku_chi_ seperti biasa! Terlalu sopan!"

"Sudah-sudah, mari duduk! Aku buat miso shiru, lho!"

"Ittadakimasu!"

Dan begitulah keceriaan antara empat orang sahabat yang sama-sama ditinggalkan.

* * *

**Sementara itu…**

Arthur tak henti-hentinya sengaja membenturkan sendoknya dengan keras selagi mengaduk secangkir kopi yang ia buat sendiri. Ya, Arthur lebih suka kopi buatannya sendiri dari pada kopi buatan mesin itu. Meskipun hasilnya tak selalu bagus. Entah semenjak kapan ia suka kopi, padahal biasanya ia selalu meminta Anna atau Martha membuatkannya Jasmine Tea.

"Haah…" Ia mendesah panjang. Rasanya, masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Entah apa itu, ia masih belum memastikan. Yang jelas, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Perasaan yang sama telah terbesit sedari tadi pagi, hingga malam hari. Jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, mungkin kepalanya sudah hancur.

Sementara Alfred tetap pada kebiasaan malamnya. Merapihkan buku-buku yang baru ia kerjakan ataupun buku bacaan yang tergeletak di kamarnya. Semenjak Ibunya berkata kalau Arthur sering masuk diam-diam, Alfred jadi super rajin untuk membereskan buku, mematikan lampu, dan tidur dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin kakaknya itu makin melangkah untuk kembali dekat dengannya.

Mansion itu menjadi lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Padahal, saat perang dingin Alfred pada Arthur baru saja berlangsung, di mansion itu masih terdengar suara tawa ataupun jeritan protes dari dua kakak beradik dan Ibu mereka. Sekarang, meskipun perang dingin itu masih berlangsung, tidak ada suara tawa di ruang tengah, tidak ada jeritan protes dari arah tangga. Namun, semua berubah semenjak Negara api menyerang…

*Author digebukin readers* Iya iya maaf! Diselipin bercanda dikit langsung marah! Buu~ Oke ralat!

Namun, semua berubah saat kedua kakak beradik itu mengenal seorang pria bernama Kiku Honda.

"Kak, pinjam dapurnya." Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Arthur. Arthur terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata itu Alfred, ia telah mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah piyama putih sebetis.

'_Meskipun dia masih seperti ini padaku, dia tetap saja adikku yang manis_!' Batin Arthur dengan senyuman yang terkesan…mesum?

"Kak?" Alfred bertanya, namun yang ditanya malah bergeming. Karena Arthur tidak kunjung bergeser—lebih bagus lagi beranjak—dari tempatnya, Alfred memutuskan menarik kemeja yang dipakai Arthur. "Kakak dengar tidak!?" Alfred mulai meinggikan suaranya.

"Ah! Ya, ya, maaf." Arthur gelagapan dan langsung menyingkir dari meja dapur dan duduk dengan kikuk di meja makan. Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini!?

Sekitar lima menit, keduanya saling diam. Alfred sibuk membuat susu dan memang tak ingin mengobrol dengan kakaknya itu. Ia malu dan masih enggan, tapi ia lebih cenderung ke malu. Sementara Arthur tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Setelah meminum setengah kopinya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

"Al, kakak duluan. Selamat tidur." Ujar Arthur sambil beranjak dari kursi. Alfred menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk susunya, diam, menunggu suara langkah kakaknya tak terdengar lagi. Setelah itu, ia menunduk lemas.

"Biasanya ia akan mengelus kepalaku meskipun aku tak pernah sekalipun menginginkannya…" Bisiknya lirih.

**[[NN]]**

Arthur menutup pintunya perlahan, lalu segera membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa Kiku sudah tidur ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dan langsung malu karenanya. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Kiku. Arthur bangkit lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arrghh! Perasaan apa ini!?" Teriaknya tertahan. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia sadar perasaan apa itu.

Lalu Arthur segera menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berusaha memejamkan mata sebelum ia berhasil berhalusinasi kalau Kiku sedang berdiri tersenyum dihadapannya.

* * *

**Kiku's POV**.

Sudah seminggu semenjak aku tiba di Jepang. Rasanya damai sekali disini. Terkadang Mei dan Yong Soo menginap disini untuk menemaniku. Entah kenapa mereka jadi memperlakukanku seperti bayi. Dan sekarang mereka malah menjadi-jadi!

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri, kok!" Bantahku keras. Kenapa? Karena Mei dan Yong Soo memaksa untuk tidur bersamaku!

"Tapi dulu kita juga sering tidur bersama kan?" Tanya Yong Soo dengan wajah memelas. Ukhh…

"Kiku_chi_ tidak suka ya? Kita kan saudara…" Mei mengontrol suaranya menjadi khas anak kecil. Lengkap dengan wajah memelas. Ukkhh…jangan…

"Apa karena tidurku mulai berantakan? Habis Kiku_chi_ empuk, _da ze_…" Yong Soo kembali bertanya sambil memeluk bantalnya erat.

"Apa karena aku perempuan dan sudah memiliki buah dada?" Mei tiba-tiba menyentuh dadanya.

"Cukup! Apa-apaan kalian!?" Aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Mereka…mereka membuatku marah!

Lalu aku beranjak dari kamar dan berjalan menuju taman belakang. Kurasa mereka berdua mengikutiku, kubiarkan saja. Sesampainya di taman, aku langsung duduk di tatami dan membiarkan kakiku terjuntai kebawah. Jarak antar tatami dan tanah lumayan tinggi.

"Kiku_chi_, maafkan kami…" Tiba-tiba Mei berkata sambil duduk bersimpuh disebelahku.

"Kami…kami hanya khawatir, _da ze_. Karena semenjak hari kepulanganmu, kau terus menerus melamun dan lebih memilih untuk menyendiri." Yong Soo menambahkan.

"Biasanya juga aku selalu menyendiri, kenapa kalian jadi protektif terhadapku? Bahkan Kaoru juga ikut-ikutan?" Tanyaku frustasi. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami hanya ingin menjaga Kiku_chi_…" Jawab mereka bersamaan. Apa?

'_Aku hanya ingin menjaga Kiku_chi…' Suara itu kembali terngiang di dalam pikiranku. Suara dari pria yang paling ingin kulupakan. Pria yang tega-teganya mencampakanku dan ketiga sepupunya hanya demi diri sendiri. Sampai sekarang…aku masih tak mengerti. Kenapa Mei dan Yong Soo…Ah!

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku! Katakan, kapan kalian bertemu dengannya?" Tanyaku menyelidik. Mereka makin menunduk.

"I-itu tidak sengaja…"

"Dia…dia yang datang kemari…"

"Hiks…hiks…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari mereka berdua. Tunggu, mereka menangis? Ya ampun! Padahal aku hanya bertanya. Apakah sebegitu perdulinya mereka terhadapku?

"Biar aku yang menceritakan." Tiba-tiba Kaoru datang dan duduk disebelahku. "Aku juga ada disana pada saat itu." Tambahnya.

"Ya…" Aku menjawab pelan sambil melirik Mei dan Yong Soo. Isakan mereka masih terdengar, namun jauh lebih pelan. Mereka sama-sama berpegangan tangan. Kenapa mereka jadi sesedih itu?

"Begini…" Kaoru mulai menceritakannya secara lengkap.

**Flashback…**

**Normal POV.**

Musim gugur di Jepang sedang memasuki suhu paling dingin. Meskipun tak sedingin musim dingin. Tiga orang sepupu, Xiao Mei, Im Yong Soo, dan Kaoru, sedang menonton TV di ruang bersantai rumah sepupunya yang sedang pergi ke luar negri. Rumah Kiku Honda memang hangat dan nyaman meskipun penghangat ruangan tidak di nyalakan. Mereka bertiga sibuk tertawa dan mengobrol disela-sela menonton sambil membenamkan kaki mereka dalam kotatsu.

Mereka punya rumah? Tentu saja. Tapi mereka lebih sering menghabiskan hari maupun akhir pecan di rumah Kiku, di rumah kedua mereka setelah mereka pindah dari sebuah Negara bernama Cina.

Tiba-tiba, suara pagar rumah itu terdengar sedang dibuka oleh seseorang. Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam, menunggu bel rumah dibunyikan.

Ting Tong! Bel rumah itu berbunyi, Mei dan Yong Soo berebutan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Aku saja!" Ujar Mei.

"Aku! Itu pasti Kiku_chi_, _da ze_!" Yong Soo tak mau kalah.

"Siapa cepat, dia yang membukakan!" Mei tiba-tiba berlari. Yong Soo langsung mengejar Mei sambil mengumpat. Dan mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu rumah bersamaan. Pintu pun mereka buka dengan riangnya, tanpa mengintip terlebih dahulu siapa tamunya.

"Okaeri Kik—"

"Selamat siang, _aru_."

Bukan, bukan Kiku yang datang. Bukan juga pasangan suami-istri Suzuki tetangga sebelah atau nenek penjaga toko sayuran langganan Mei. Bukan juga salah satu dari rekan kerja Kiku. Melainkan seorang pria dari masa lalu mereka yang kelam.

**[[NN]]**

Pria itu berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan poni dibelah tengah dan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu. Ia mirip dengan Yong Soo. Pria itu duduk dengan formal di depan kotatsu. Ia tak memasukkan kakinya, seperti yang dilakukan ketiga sahabat itu. Ia duduk bersimpuh, seperti sebagaimana sikap duduk seorang tamu. Ya, pria itu adalah tamu dirumah ini.

Mei hanya bisa diam menunduk, Yong Soo menaruh kepalanya dengan malas diatas kotatsu, dan Kaoru juga malah sibuk menonton.

Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sekitar sepuluh menit. Hingga akhirnya Kaoru mematikan televisi dan mulai berdehem. Mei langsung merapatkan posisi duduknya pada meja kotatsu, Yong Soo juga langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan kompaknya mereka menatap Pria bermata hazelnut itu.

"Jadi…apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Kaoru menekan kata-kata 'membuatmu' di pertanyaannya. Orang yang dituju pun sedikit terkejut.

"Ah…Kaoru, kau telah sedikit berubah rupanya. Kau memanjangkan—"

"Tolong langsung ke topik pembicaraan saja." Selak Kaoru dingin. Mei dan Yong Soo makin merapat ke kotatsu. Mereka berdua menatap Kaoru khawatir. Diantara mereka berdua, hanya Kaoru yang lebih dewasa.

"Eh…Ah, maaf maaf! Sebelum itu…dimana Kiku?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, bahkan berusaha mengintip ke ruangan sebelah.

"Sedang pergi." Jawab Kaoru singkat.

"Kemana?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku!"

"Kenapa…"

"Kami tak suka kau menanyakan perihal Kiku, _da ze_!" Akhirnya Yong Soo angkat bicara. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya bergetar. Seakan-akan berbicara pada pria itu seperti mengangkut sekeranjang penuh timun dengan kedua bibirnya.

"Yong Soo?" Pria itu sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yong Soo.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa alasanmu kemari?!" Yong Soo menjawab sekaligus bertanya dengan wajah menunduk. Mei hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya dari dalam kotatsu.

"Aku…hanya ingin bermain." Jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Setelah kau menelantarkan kami selama bertahun-tahun!? Setelah kau meninggalkan kami dalam keadaan buruk dan kami harus berjuang untuk bertahan? Kalau saja tidak ada Kiku, kami pasti sudah mati!" Kaoru mulai hilang kendali. Ia berteriak cukup kencang. Bukan hanya pria itu yang kaget, tapi juga Mei dan Yong Soo.

"Kaoru…" Bisik Mei tertahan.

"…Aku tahu…" Pria itu berkata dengan pelan. Bahkan tak terlalu jelas ditelinga Kaoru. Di matanya, terbesit rasa penyesalan. Pria itu memang menyesal, tapi kehidupannya sudah terlanjur ia ibaratkan 'nasi menjadi bubur, lalu bubur itu basi'.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih menelantarkan kami?" Tanya Mei mencoba stabil.

"…Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Mei-_chan_…"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku." Mei menitikkan air matanya. Lalu ia terisak. Yong Soo memutuskan untuk menarik Mei dalam dekapannya. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kembar.

"Lihat! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!? Kau menghancurkan hati kami! Menelantarkan kami! Membuat masa depan kami tidak secerah yang kami kira saat kami masih bersamamu…!" Kaoru bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal. Ia sudah sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya. Sementara dua sahabatnya sudah terisak dengan keras sambil berpelukan.

"Kau pikir dengan menjadi sekutu Negara itu, kau bisa membuat semua orang senang!? Kau pikir kami rela!? Tahukah kau kalau kami sudah lama sekali hidup tanpa dirimu, dan itu membuat kami sadar kalau kau bukanlah juru selamat kami!" Kaoru berbicara lagi. Sedangkan si pria itu hanya menatapnya lirih. Terluka? Tentu saja. Pria itu mungkin menyesal, mungkin juga tidak. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit digambarkan.

Pria jadi terbayang masa lalu. Masa-masa indah bersama empat bocah kecil yang ia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Ia mengajarkan mereka banyak hal. Menulis, membaca, menggambar, bermain musik, menari, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. Ia juga membagi mereka beberapa resep makanan-makanan lezat khas Cina. Ia jadi menyayangi keempat bocah itu. Sangat sayang.

Namun, setelah beberapa tahun ia tinggal bersama keempat bocah itu, ternyata kisah kehidupannya tak berjalan mulus sesuai harapannya. Krisis ekonomi, politik yang diambang kehancuran, dan berbagai macam kesenjangan sosial lainnya. Mau tak mau, ia harus meninggalkan keempat bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, dan memulai hidup baru sebagai bagian dari sekutu Rusia dan Negara Eropa lain.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku lagi, _da ze_!" Yong Soo tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara yang dalam. Bagi si pria, ucapan Yong Soo tadi seperti pisau pendek yang dipakai Juliet untuk membuatnya mati menusuk jantungnya. Yong Soo, bocah energik yang selalu tersenyum, yang selalu menggodanya—atau mungkin menekannya— dengan kata-kata 'Hyung**_ aku suka padamu, _da ze_! Ayo kita berpacaran_!' kini menampakkan sisi gelapnya.

"Jika kau kemari bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting, pulanglah! Kami sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu SIAPAPUN apalagi KAU!" Kaoru tiba-tiba membentak dan berdiri dari kotatsunya. Ia menunjuk lurus kearah pintu keluar. Jarinya tidak bergetar, pijakkan kakinya mantap. Ia memang sudah siap untuk melakukan apapun asal pria itu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruamh Kiku.

"T-tentu saja…aku punya urusan penting…dengan Kiku sebenarnya…" Si pria mencoba berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak! Kau hanya akan membuatnya tambah terluka. Aku tak ingin, KAMI tak ingin! Jika ada pesan, katakana sekarang sebelum aku menendangmu!" Perintah Kaoru sambil membukakan pintu menuju koridor. Dengan terpaksa, pria itupun berdiri dengan lemas.

"Kuharap kalian menjaga Kiku. Dan juga jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jangan lukai perasaan Kiku, buat ia senyaman mungkin. Aku yakin, dengan adanya dia Negara ini akan menjadi Negara yang makmur, kecuali sebuah kesalahan yang ia perbuat akan hatinya yang bimbang. Aku harap kalian bisa memantapkan perasaannya…atas apapun. Aku hanya tak ingin dia, dan juga kalian sama sepertiku—"

"Kami juga tidak mau, _da ze_!" Selak Yong Soo sambil mengelus pundak Mei yang bergetar. Pria itu menghela napas sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Ya…aku tahu. Aku menyayangi kalian. Dan…mampirlah ke Cina kalau ada waktu…"

"Baik, kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungi sampah macam kau. Sekarang keluar dan pastikan kau selamat sampai rumah si Kolkhoz itu!" Kaoru langsung mendorong pria itu keluar dan menutup pintu keras. Tidak perduli apakah pria itu masih diluar atau sudah berbalik pulang.

Setelah menarik napas dan berhasil menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang sempat melonjak tadi, Kaoru langsung kembali ke ruang bersantai dan kembali menyelimuti kakinya di kotatsu. Ia menunduk, serendah mungkin, namun tidak mencapai menja kotatsu. Sementara Mei dan Yong Soo masih berpelukan dan terisak.

"Hahh…hapus air mata kalian! Kalian tak pantas menangis untuk si Yao bajingan itu!" kaoru berkata dengan tidak sadarnya kalau setitik air mata meluncur turun dari matanya.

**End of Flashback…**

**Kiku's POV.**

Kaoru menceritakannya dengan singkat, namun terasa sangat panjang bagiku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Cerita Kaoru tadi…hanya begitu mustahil terdengar ditelingaku. Pria itu…datang? Hanya untuk mengingatkanku akan kebimbangan? Ck…untuk apa itu!? Kupikir dia datang untuk mencoba berdamai, mencoba kembali pada kami dan meninggalkan semua yang ia dapatkan sekarang, ternyata…ternyata…

"Kiku? Kau menangis?" Tanya Kaoru tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku tersadar. Apa? "Kau menangis!" Kaoru tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahuku. Mei dan Yong Soo jadi berhenti terisak dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku. Ah, ya, aku dapat merasakannya. Panas, air mataku serasa membakar pelupuk mataku. Dan kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Aku memandang mereka bergantian dengan gugup. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat! Karena kini aku yang paling tua diantara mereka, kini aku yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka…

"Kiku_chi_…?" Mei memanggilku dengan nada lirih. Kini jantungku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, sakit sekali. Aku menunduk dan akhirnya, air mataku turun dengan deras. Aku mencengkran erat bahu Kaoru dan menangis kuat-kuat. Aku sangat menyayangi Wang Yao, kakakku, dan aku hanya menangis untuknya. Tapi, aku tahu apa yang dimaksudnya dengan kebimbangan. Mungkin…apakah itu disaat aku menangis untuk Arthur juga?

* * *

**Alfred's POV.**

Kira-kira sudah sebulan. Suasana rumah ini jadi berbeda, beda sekali. Ibu sempat bertanya ada apa padaku, namun aku juga hanya bisa menggeleng. Aku memang tidak tahu ada apa. Kakakku masih menyukai kegiatannya memandangi langit dalam diam, yang baru dimulainya seminggu belakangan. Atau lebih tepatnya…semenjak Kiku pulang ke Jepang.

"Alfred…!" Tiba-tiba suara kakak terdengar memanggilku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan itu memang benar kakak. Aku menandai halaman terakhir yang kubaca, lalu menutup buku cerita karya Anderson itu. Cerita-cerita beliau memang tak pernah membuatku bosan.

"Baca Ugly Duckling lagi ya? Kau suka sekali cerita yang itu." Tanya kakak sambil duduk disebelahku. Aku hanya memandangi wajahnya. Tampan, kakakku yang tampan, dan sangat kubenci. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menghapus rasa benci itu. Padahal aku sudah lelah sekali.

"Jangan sok tahu!" Jawabku ketus. Tentu saja! Mana bisa aku membiarkannya mengetahui kalau hampir tiap minggu aku selalu mengulang membaca kisah tentang itik buruk rupa itu? Bisa-bisa dia menertawaiku dengan tidak elite.

"Ya, ya. Ah, ini sudah waktunya makan malam, ayo! Ibu sudah menunggu kita!" Ajak kakak. Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal yang selalu ingin kupertanyakan pada Kak Arthur…

"Kau dan Kiku sedang bertengkar?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kakak yang biasanya menjawab langsung semua pertanyaanku.

**[[NN]]**

"Al, kau belum tidur?" Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara kakaku bertanya padaku. Segampang itukah dia memanggilku?

"Ya, aku belum bisa tidur. Ditambah…aku juga sedang berpikir." Jawabku dingin sambil tetap memeluk kakiku erat. Sebenarnya sedari tadi, aku tidak memperhatikan acara yang kutonton. Perhatianku bukan tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang bisa berbicara itu.

"Berpikir? Tentang apa? Tentang buku biologi hadiah pemberian Francis yang baru saja didatangkan dari Perancis? Ah, pasti masalah 'itu' ya…Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu mempelajarinya sedikit demi se—"

"Kak, kau berisik sekali! Tentu saja bukan! Lagi pula aku sudah mengerti. Ini tentang pertanyaanku yang belum dijawab kakak!" Ujarku memotong perkataan kakak. Hening, aku bisa melihat kakak terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. Awalnya aku melihat bahu kakak menegang, namun lama kelamaan rileks juga.

"Ya…kami memang sedikit bertengkar…"

"Itu tidak sedikit, kakak tahu!?" Aku mulai meninggikan suaraku. "Kalau sedikit, kenapa Kiku sampai murung? Kenapa dia jadi terasa ingin cepat-cepat pulang? Dan kenapa kalian tidak mengobrol seperti biasa!?" Aku bertanya, sementara kakak menatapku. Lalu ia mengambil napas dalam. Sikap bila seseorang ingin mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Itu…bukan urusanmu, Al. Kau takkan mengerti." Kakak menjawab diluar harapanku. Aku membanting bukuku dimeja dan berdiri marah.

"Kakak terlalu egois! Yasudahlah, aku mau tidur!" Aku melangkah lebar-lebar ke kamarku. Namun, sebelum berbelok menuju tangga, aku menoleh pada kakak. "Minta maaf pada Kiku, atau aku makin membenci kakak!" Perintahku.

Lalu aku menaiki tangga cepat dan membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras. Membenamkan wajahku pada bantal tanpa mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun. Membiarkan kakak duduk di ruang santai dengan bukuku dan susu yang belum kuminum. Tanpa kuketahui, ia mendesis lirih.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah…"

Kurasa malam itu aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

* * *

**TBC.**

*dojo: ruangan kosong untuk berlatih macam-macam. Seperti kendo, memanah, dan judo.

**-_hyung_: panggilan dari seorang laki-laki untuk kakak laki-laki, Korean _da ze_!

**[Pojok Dunia N-A]**

**Noir: **"Fuah! Update desu yo!" #ketularan Sealand

**Alvarez: **"Huh…katanya mau update kalo yang review minimal 5?"

**Noir: **"Eh…i-itu…kan lebih cepat lebih baik!" ^^

**Alvarez: **"Ya…iya aja deh."

**Noir:** "Oh ya, kalau masih fic ini makin buruk or semacamnya, tinggal review ya, minna-sama! Noir sabar menunggu kok, Noir harap minna-sama semua juga bersabar nunggu update-an fic ini ya! Arigatou for read it!" ^^ *bow*


End file.
